vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2013-10-30
__TOC__ Prelude It's the Eve of All Hallows Eve as the women of the WVGCW begins its first episode of Season 3 and everyone seems to be in Spooky Spirits! '“Dead or...I Guess Just Dead” ⅔ Falls Match' Matchup Winner Results Tina comes out to the ring weaning her classic DoA 1 outfit, whereas Samus comes out in her Justin Bailey outfit from the original Nes game. The fight begins quickly, both Women trading blows and moves over and over. Tina seems to have the advantage early on, as she manages to hit an attack from the ropes, knocking Samus flat, following it up by taking Samus to the top rope, and then preforming a facebuster on her, followed by using her comeback to inflict a lot of damage. Samus however is still able to get off some moves, and dispite how the match seems to be going, Tina is the one who looks most hurt. Samus then decided to take the fight outside, and attempt to spear. She is able to move Tina into position, but isn't able to get off the attack before the five count, and returning to the ring. Before Tina can make it back inside however, Samas leaves the ring again and gets Tina where she wants her, spearing her through the barricade. Tina does manage to get back up, but just fails to return to the ring before the ten count, giving Samus a 1-0 lead. As the fight returns to the ring, Tina seem upset about being counted out, as she starts to take the attack to Samus, working her way back in this match with move after move. She manages to get Samus injured, slowly taking down her health, as Samus tries to do the same. Samus moves to the ropes, and tries to jump, but Tina preforms a drop kick, Knocking her to the floor, before jumping off the ropes herself to land on Samus. Tina seems to try and use Table-san, but forgets to strip her first, leading the fight to return to the ring. Tina is still in control however, keeping Samus's moves in check, as she gets off several of her own, landing a Screamin' Eagle from the corner. Samus tries a roll up, but Tina kicks out, before attacking over and over, ending with a Texas Oil Driver to finally give her a pin, taking it to 1 all. With the momentum all Tina's she moves to capitalise, taking Samus into a roll to try and take her out, however, Samus is used to rolling, using her morphball skills to reverse it, and keep her down, getting a quick pin, and winning it 2-1 Other Plot Lightning is backstage with new WVGCW Owner The Saint and explains the situation of the Gurl Gamer Championship match between Terra Branford & Ivy Valentine and how Terra became champion. After mentioning the Gurl Co-Op Champions, The Boss & Meryl Silverburgh, The Saint is offended that someone other than her is being called The Boss. Lightning tries to assue her that she's the only GM around here, but The Saint insists that Lightning get her into contact with The Boss, before storming off in anger. As she leaves, Lightning laments that The Saint didn't mention anything about her Aya Brea outfit. '“MvCvMvC3” Extreme Rules Match' Matchup Winner Results She-Hulk come out to the ring dressed in her Jennifer Walters Criminal Defense Attorney Suit, while Roll Caskett is in her Mainline Mega Man Series Dress. The early game is very much Roll, who manages to keep on the attack as she tries to work She-Hulk down, but still isn't able to land many big moves on her opponent, who slowly starts to fight back. The match continue like this, Roll focusing on the small attacks, keeping She-Hulk back, only for She-hulk to come back with a big move to catch up. She-Hulk then uses a Suplex to make some space from Roll, and escape from the ring, striping Table-san as she does so. Roll leaves to, garbing a drink from the stands as weapons start to become a factor. Roll is able to grab a ladder, but isn't able to keep it, as She-hulk places it down, and then, in a strange move, tried to climb up it. Roll doesn't let that happen, pushing her off it, and then slamming her into the ground, before kicking her onto the ladder. The two continue trading blows, with Roll seeming to get the edge when she kicks She-Hulk onto the ladder once again, before throwing She-Hulk over the wall, and into the crowd, following that up with using the ladder to inflict pain. With the match seeming to be in her hands, Roll lets out a taunt, a costly mistake as She-hulk grabs a mop from under the ring, and starts leveling Roll with it, following it up with an attack with a chair. Roll is able to knock the chair out of her hands, but soon finds herself take into a rolling pin, and unable to kick out or reverse, is pined for three, sneaking a win from behind. Other Plot Team Rocket are having a dinner together (Paied for by exploiting Meowth's Ability "Pay Day"), when Jessie laments that she lost to Rinoa on Breakdown. Because of this, her losing streak, and James' incident with Table-san, Jessie breaks up with James and claims to want to strike out on her own again. James angrily complains but has champagne thrown in his face as Jessie walks off. '“Special Delivery for the Killer Bee” No DQ Match' Matchup Winner Results Cammy is wearing her Blue Street Fighter Alpha unitard, and Lara Croft is in her Tomb Raider Legends Gear. Cammy starts out the match in control, able to superplex Lara down from the corner, and able to keep the attack going with a nice set of big moves, with Lara only able to get in the occasional attack. Lara tries to bring Cammy to Table-san to gain ground, but is unable to do so, being tossed back into the ring. Lara continues to try and work her way back in, but Cammy continues to control the match, following up a Facebuster with Spiral Arrow. Lara is able to kick out, and tosses Lara out of the ring, as the two begin fighting next to Table-san, but once again is unable to place Cammy on top of her. Once the fight returns to the ring, Cammy retains control, Lara showing signs of being hurt as she tries to fight, trying to bring Cammy to Table-san, but keeps coming up against Cammy's attacks, before finding herself on the table, as Cammy is able slam her down, leaving her outside the ring as she seems to wait for a count out. The count-out doesn't come however, as on the count of seven, Lara is able to get back up, and quickly returns to the ring. Cammmy returns to attacking, but Lara is able to dodge, and get off a Tomb Raider, using it to pin Cammy for three, and winning the match seemingly out of nowhere. Other Plot As Gurl Co-Op Champions the Cobra Twonit are stretching in the dressing room, The Saint & Shaundi confront the champs. The Saint mentions that she just heard of someone else being called The Boss around her and states that she doesn't like it, Meryl suspects Shaundi is trying to get revenge for losing the title match against them, but Shaundi replies that this is the Saint's idea. The Saint tries to use power as GM of WVGCW and soon to be incumbent president of the United States of America to strip the boss of her name, but The Boss responds that she got her codename during "THE COLD WAR" and refuses to give it up. The Saint, unimpressed, threatens to fire The Boss. The Boss denies that threat stating that she has an "Iron-Curtain-Clad" contract. The Saint adapting to this news, makes a match for later tonight between The Boss & herself for the rights to the name "The Boss". The Boss accepts the challenge, just wanting to get it over with. '“Costume Contest” 6-Woman Battle Royal Match' Matchup Winner Results Chun-Li comes out in her 2nd costume in Street Fighter IV, Jill Valentine wears her Resident Evil 3 outfit, Kitana cosplaying as AJ Lee, complete with her intro music, Morrigan Aensland is in her victory clothing, Android 18 is wearing her Dragon Ball GT outfit, and Jade is wearing her concept art look. Jade rushes to fight Kitana, Jill does Battle with Morrigan, leaving Chun-Li and 18 to fight against one another. The pairs battle hard, mostly no one competitor standing out, before Jade attack 18 from behind, causing Morrigan to move to attacking Chun-Li, before switching to Jill, trying to take her by surprise. Jill however dodges, leading to Morrigan attacking Kitana instead. With utter madness in the ring, every pair hitting hard, every pair seeming to take turns throwing each other against one another, jumping off the ropes, simply chaos occurring. Morrigan once again switches targets, this time to 18, as she is able to get off a Shell Kick, seeming close to taking her out, but instead it's Jade who is first to go, as Jill is able to land a neckbreaker on her to keep her down for three, before doing the same thing to 18, also putting her away. Jill now faces Morrigan as Kitana is able to use a backbreaker on Chun-Li, taking, before putting her away. With three people left, each person looks for a chance to attack, a chance to get an edge, swapping targets quite fluidly as they do so. Kitana suplexes Morrigan onto her back, leaving her down on the canvas, before having to deal with Jill, the two leaving Morrigan on the floor. With most of the crowd thinking Morrigan is dead, Kitana is able to get off a firm kick to the head, giving her the pin over Jill. She then walks over to Morrigan's body, taunting the unmoving woman, before giving her a firm kick, and trying to make her submit. It's at this point, that the crowd realises that Morrigan was only pretending to be dead, letting her foes fight one another so she could rest. She escapes the hold, and starts to take it to the worn out Kitana. Kitana does her best to fight on, seeming determined to not lose to her opponent, evening kicking out of two Shell Kicks, but in the end she simply can not overcome the advantage in stamina, as a kick to the face keeps her down for the count, giving Morrigan a win. Other Plot Lightning is in the GM's office with Gruntilda Winkybunion. Grunty complains that it's a Halloween show and she's not booked for a match. Lightning said that Grunty wasn't booked, as they thought it would offend her, but okays a match. Gruntilda Winkybunion, happy that she got her wish, walks off saying she knows exactly who to face in a Tag Team match. Dick Gumshoe comes in to talk to Lightning, saying that he still hasn't found Carmen Sandiego after Breakdown. He notes that he placed a tracking device on the elusive thief and it points out that she's in the building. After some Duo Deduction, they realize that Carmen Sandiego is hiding out in The Witches Three's lair under the ring. '“Twinrova Invades” Tag Team Match' Matchup Winner Results With the match booked at such short notice, all the competitors are in their normal outfits. Impa and Grunty start off, but soon switch, Grunty tagging in Bayo, before Imap whips Bayo into the corner, getting off a double team to get Sheik in. The two of them trade moves, with Bayo striping Table-san, only to be tossed back into the ring. Sheik starts to gain ground on the witch, who tags Grunty in to try and let her partner make up ground. Sheik then moves to tag out herself, hitting the tag with Impa just before Grunty slams Impa out of the ring, attacking her before she can even enter. The match soon returns to the ring, where Impa and Sheik take turns tagging in and out, working Grunty down slowly, making her hurt. Grunty moves to tag out, Impa letting Sheik in as well. Bayo is able to get Sheik on the corner, and superplexes her off, but soon finds herself on the receiving end of a Din's Cutter, Impa spearing Grunty into the barricade as she moves to pin. Bayo kicks out not once, but twice, causing Sheik to whip her to her partner, and tag Impa in, double teaming Bayo as she does so. With both witches now injured, and Bayo tags in Grunty, who moves out of the ring, and whips Sheik onto Table-san, and moonsults through her, but still isn't able to take away the The Last Sheikah's momentum. Impa decided to bring a chair into the ring, before both teams swap out. Bayo starts working Sheik over, trying to run it back, using a lot of jumps and high flying moves to try and take her down, but an attempt to use the Sheik and Impa's corner proves to be a mistake, as Impa pushes her back into the ring, before being tagged in. Bayo does get back up, and is able to activate witch time to inflict damage on Impa, but she isn't able to pin. Feeling the pain, Impa switches out as Bayo does the same, avoiding a badly aimed jump from Sheik as she does so. Grunty quickly jumps on Sheik's head, turning it into a pin attempt as she holds her down, but at the last second, Sheik reverses it, keeping the injured witch down for three, and winning the match. Other Plot Inside The Witches Three's Lair, Lightning finds Dick Gumshoe on the ground, seeming hurt. Gumshoe claims that he just tripped, and totally wasn't slapped out by Carmen. Lightning asks him where she went, and despite being in pain from being slapped, Dick Gumshoe tells Lightning that Carmen Sandiego is heading way to the ring. '“Who’s the Boss?” No DQ Match for Right of the Name "The Boss"' Matchup Winner Results Both women enter the ring, The Saint opting to wear the same outfit as the Boss, only hers is of course purple in colour. With the title of Boss at stake, both women give it their all, the Boss starting off strong as she starts to gain ground, before the Saint starts to answer back, getting off a Brainbuster over the corner to work her way ahead. The battle continues to swing back and forth, each woman able to show off their skills as they slowly try and take the other out. The Saint slowly starts to gain the upper hand, as she moves the fight outside, striping Table-san as she she moves to get the Boss onto her, but isn't quite able to do so. As they fight by Tabel-san, the Saint letting lose a headscissor, while the Boss mostly working to get back to the ring, both women start to show signs of the fight having done damage to them as they return. The Boss then starts her offensive, landing a dropkick against the Saint, as she starts to work her way back into the match, attack after attack hitting the Saint as the Boss starts to push away with it, before the Saint uses her The Fuck You Say to bring her back into it. With both women now seeming to be almost out of steam, both seeming to have tried everything, the Boss attempts one last attack, whipping the Saint to the corner, before moving to stand them both up, and ultraplexing them both out of the ring. After they land, the Boss slowly stands up, letting out a taunt as she looks over her downed opponent, before slowly returning to the ring, and letting the ref count the Saint out, giving the Boss the right to the title of "Boss". Other Plot Carmen Sandiego rushes out to the ring and attacks both The Boss & The Saint, taking both of then out. Lightning comes out quickly, trying to catch up with her. Carmen seems very happy to see Lightning, who asks Carmen why she returned to the scene of her crime. Carmen says she has unfinished business and want payback against Lightning. Lightning points out that it wasn't just her who was against her, but Carmen is having none of it, as an fight ensues. '“Payback” Brawl' Matchup Winner Results Carmen Sandiego wears a Black Night Dress, while Lightning is still dressed as Aya Brea from The 3rd Birthday Lightning starts off in the attack, and seems to be in control, but a miss drop kick seems to take off a lot of her momentum, as Carman takes a hold of the match. Security guard L is able to get off another set of moves, even managing to stop on Carmen's head, but isn't able to win it back, as a piledriver seems to knock all the fight out of her. After that, a facebuster against the canvas is enough to knock her out. Other Plot Carmen Sandiego says goodbye to Lightning as she leaves the beaten woman in the ring, and makes her escape. Dick Gumshoe then rushes out and carries Lightning to the back to get her help. Elsewhere, In the GM Office. The Saint is talking to Gurl Gamer Champion Terra Branford about the Breakdown title match, with Terra saying she thought the Glitch Bomb was only banned for men, with the Saint admiting that with WVGCW's management having contently shifted, she is technicallyright. Ivy Valentine then enters the office, calling Terra a cheat. The Saint then bans both the Glitch Bomb, and the form Terra used at Breakdown. Ivy asks for the belt back, but the Saint instead announces another match between the two to decide who will be the Gurl Gamer Champion, in a Tables, Ladders, & Chairs match. Ivy seems to want Terra fired for what she did, but the Saint tells her to quit bitching, and save her energy for the ring. Terra promises that she won't let anger get the better of her, but the Saint still insists on vacating the belt, saying that if she can win it legit, it's hers, before Ivy adds that she doesn't think Terra can. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Category:Broadcast Category:Female Division